Locura
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Una danza sangrienta, sobre un rio carmesi.


HOLAAA X33 *se esconde dentro de su caparazon gigante de tortuga*

Perdon por mi falta, las clases son duras TTWTT

Aqui traigo un fic... algo raro.

La cancion que use es muy buena X333 tambien es de un anime llamado "Deadman Wanderland"

http:/www ./ watch?v= EhbYDubsDMs (separen los espacios).

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.

Por favor, dejen review :333

Aqui les dejo el fic y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Locura **

El lago Stark, un lugar apartado y desolado.

Se escuchan gritos, algunos ahogados.

La nieve teñida de carmesí...

...

Butters aprovecha la distracción de Cartman y se abalanza, apuñalándole cerca del brazo.

El castaño no se inmuta, termina de aniquilar a Brad y voltea en su totalidad, proporcionándole al rubio un golpe con el mango del cuchillo.

Leopold cae al suelo y aprovecha para crear un corte en la pierna de Eric, provocando su caída.

Cuando el más alto cae al suelo, siente algo clavado en su espalda...

- "El muy infeliz lo logro"- pensó Eric.

Oh no... Cartman no se irá solo...

Antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro, el castaño apuñala a Stoch y cae muerto.

Leopold se desvanece unos segundos después.

_Slit the throat of reason and reality  
Cut myself and scream for their insanity_

Bebe remataba a Rebecca, la cual ya era irreconocible, pero se detiene al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

Voltea y proporciona una tajada a quien este ahí... Tweek.

El rubio solo posa una mano en su rostro, por el reciente corte y lleva su mano con el cuchillo a donde caiga... Bebe no se lo espero.

Murió desangrada por un corte en el cráneo.

- Ups! ngn! jajá- se burlo Tweek y continuo con la matanza.

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end  
Main attraction of this twisted master plan_

Un cuchillo cae al suelo, junto con su propietario rubio.

- Perdón Gary-canturreo Stan, burlándose del chico mormón, el cual ya se encontraba muerto.

Y antes de seguir, se aseguro de guardar algo que le sería útil.

_Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze  
Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey  
_

Kevin estaba haciendo lo imposible para defenderse del afroamericano y sus movimientos calculados y perfectos.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Una degollación fue su boleto de ida.

- Uno más...- dijo Token temblando ansiosamente.

Sintió a alguien detrás de él y miro de reojo, era Clyde.

El castaño alzo su cuchillo para clavarlo en el más alto, pero este de un rápido movimiento lo coge de la muñeca y lo jala hacia sí, para propinarle una degollación igual que al asiático.

Botones de sangre chorrearon del cuello de Donovan y cayó al suelo.

Otra cortadura fue hecha, en el cuello de Black, por el mismo.

El cual al no soportar la locura, se suicido...

_Fist against my face they bring me to my knees  
The pressure's crushing down so hard I can't break free_

- Perdón _ojo de culo_- se burlo Thomas mientras apuñalaba a Jasón.

Volteo su cabeza y vio a otra víctima, Timmy.

El chico con deficiente mental y paralitico, se encontraba muerto en su silla de ruedas... aun con su cuchillo en manos.

Thomas sonrió de forma tétrica ante el rio carmesí que había en todas partes... y la locura llego a su limite...

Con su mismo cuchillo se corto una vena, muriendo al poco rato.

_When I can feel my skin crawl  
When I'm about to crack  
The hunger for revenge gives me strength to stand_

Kenny daba saltos infantiles mientras asesinaba...

La adrenalina que siente ahora, es increíble.

El saber que ya no era inmortal y que en cualquier momento podría morir, lo llenaba de una euforia inmensa.

El temerle a la muerte y jugar con ella...

La verdad es que para Kenny no era difícil terminar con todos, para alguien que ha sobrevivido tanto.

Bridón, Esther, Red, Jimmy y entre otros, no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Murieron en manos del ex inmortal, Kenny McCormick.

_Everyday goes by without a second thought  
Living in a perfect and controlled project_

Marsh no lo vio venir, cuando menos cuenta se dio, Kyle lo apuñalaba en el pecho y Wendy en la espalda.

Ambos sonreían con locura y se miraron sin nada de complicidad, ellos después se atacarían por ver quién sobrevive.

Stan aun conservaba su cuchillo en mano y sonrió descaradamente.

- Si me envían al infierno...- pronuncio Stan y a duras penas metió su mano dentro de su abrigo- se vienen conmigo- y de su abrigo saco otro cuchillo, antes perteneciente a Gary Harrison.

La morena y el pelirrojo no reaccionaron cuando Stanley Marsh estiro sus brazos y coloco un cuchillo en el cuello de cada uno, degollándolos.

Para luego el caer muerto.

_A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite  
Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?_

- Maldita puta...- llamo Chris a Craig, con el cual se hallaba en un plan de forcejeo.

Ya no llevaban sus cuchillo en mano... estaban utilizando los puños.

El moreno intenta empujar al castaño pero este lo sostiene de los brazos y logra proporcionarle dolor y aprovechar para poder derrumbarlo sobre la fría nieve.

Craig no se queda atrás y también lo toma de los brazos, forcejeando por ver quién somete al otro.

- ngn!- Craig ahoga un gemido al sentir fuerza extra de Mole y sabe que está perdido.

Pero antes de que se diera cuanta, Christophe lo suelta y Craig cae a la nieve.

Ahora Mole se hallaba con una apuñalada por la espalda.

Mira de reojo quien fue...

Gregory Fields.

_So what if no one cares  
enough to make a change  
I give my bleeding heart out for one reason_

Craig apenas dio dos paso y logro visualizar un cuchillo, cuando estaba dispuesto a cogerlo siente unos toques en su hombro.

Por pura inercia voltea y le proporcionan una tajada... en el ojo izquierdo.

- Ahhh!- grita hasta tal punto de lastimarse la garganta y cae al suelo de rodillas, llevando sus manos al ojo lastimado.

- Perdón, déjame ayudarte ¡Gah! con tu sufrimiento- la sonrisa loca de Tweek se ensancha mas y clava el cuchillo en la espalda del pelinegro, llevándolo a una muerte segura.

Al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Craig solo se encoge de hombros y sigue con los homicidios.

_I will be your deadman  
With nothing but this blood on my hands_

El rubio se hallaba sentado sobre las caderas de Chris mientras lo apuñalaba una y otra vez.

Toda su vista se oscurecía, pronto llegaría su hora.

Mole, aprovechando sus últimos movimientos antes de caer espaldas contra la nieve, le había apuñalado el pecho, creando un sangrado increíble.

El ingles deja de apuñalar el cuerpo ya muerto de Ze Mole y la locura limitada hace que se apuñale a sí mismo, en el mismo sitio donde anteriormente había sido apuñalado por el castaño.

El cuchillo cae a un lado de los, ahora, dos cuerpos.

El pequeño cuerpo de Gregory Fields yacía muerto sobre el cuerpo de Christophe De Lorn.

_Stuck in your wonderland_

_I want to make you bleed just like me_

Se podía apreciar TODO el lago Stark y los cuerpos adolecentes muertos en la nieve que la rodeaba.

Menos dos...

Los cuales se hallaban en viendo toda la secuela de sus actos.

- ¿Solo los dos?- pregunto divertido el de anorak naranja manchada de sangre.

- Así parece...- contesto igual de divertido el rubio tembloroso.

- ¿A la de tres?- Kenny miro, aun conservando su sonrisa, a su acompañante.

Tweek asintió, también sonriente.

El pequeño rubio coloco el cuchillo en el cuello de Kenny y este hizo lo mismo, pero en el de Tweek.

-1...2...3!- y de un rápido movimiento, degollaron al otro.

Acabando con toda vida de ese lago.

Lago en que se llevo una danza sangrienta.

_So make me your deadman  
With only poison in my veins_

- ¿Por qué ellos dos?- pregunto el rubio mirando los últimos cuerpos en caer.

- ¿Por qué, que?- le cuestiono Damien.

El anticristo se hallaba sentado en una silla elegante, todo a su alrededor se veía oscuro y solo resaltaba la imagen del lago perteneciente a South Park, con todo los cuerpos en el.

- Creí que no aguantarían...- dio a entender, Pip, su punto.

Pip se hallaba parado al lado de Damien y le serbia algo de té.

- Tweek es paranoico, el vive con un pequeño grado de la locura dentro- explico el anticristo dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Kenny vivió una infancia en la cual moría de formas crueles y nadie se acordaba, esta algo psicosiado...claro, ni él lo sabía.

- Con razón... la locura nunca hallo un límite en esos dos, por ello, se mataron mutuamente en lugar de suicidarse- dijo tranquilamente el pequeño rubio.

- Así de simple- Damien rio ante eso.

Pip suspiro, preguntándose si su amigo algún día conseguiría un método menos dañino para divertirse.

_Stuck in your wonderland  
Stagnated by the passivity  
I'm gonna make you bleed like me_

_..._


End file.
